


Making Love, as Strange as it Seems

by AnnaTheHank



Series: A/C/G ot3 [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Double Penetration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Power Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), it's a big ol love fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: After confessions of love, it's time to get into the physical aspect of it. And Crowley just can't get enough of it.





	Making Love, as Strange as it Seems

**Author's Note:**

> One day, one day these bois will let me sleep. This is not that day
> 
> Welcome and thank you again for dropping by to read my obsession! I'm torn between making the next fic after this another E-rated one (and quite raunchy if I do say so myself) or a sweet lil wing grooming one. The possibilities are endlesssssss

All Crowley really wanted to do after a day spent confronting his emotions and being open and honest was to crawl into bed and sleep for at least a week. A month if he could get away with it. He had struggled his way out of the dual hug of the angels and had practically ran upstairs. He figured Gabriel would go back to work and Aziraphale would settle into his study to read for the night. 

Apparently, the angels had other plans for the evening.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, stepping lightly into the room. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Crowley said. He was buried under the sheets, curled on his side. “Just tired.”

Aziraphale laid down behind him, pulling the sheets down a bit to reveal his head. “How tired?” he asked. He ran a soft finger over the back of Crowley’s neck, making little circular patterns that made Crowley shiver. 

“Well,” Crowley said, opening his eyes. “Not that tired.” He rolled onto his back, looking up at Aziraphale. His eyes shifted to the door, where Gabriel was standing, stiff as a board.

“Really?” Crowley asked. He got up on his elbows, giving Gabriel a look. “How many times have we done this?”

“I'm sorry?” Gabriel asked.

“We’ve had sex how many times now? Why are you standing there like you’re afraid?”

Gabriel blinked and blushed. 

“Get over here,” Crowley growled. 

Gabriel gulped and stepped up to them. Crowley rolled his eyes and grabbed the edges of Gabriel’s coat, pulling him down. He landed half between them and half on top of Aziraphale. Aziraphale chuckled, moving over a bit so Gabriel’s body slid between them.

Taking advantage of Gabriel’s surprise, Crowley pinned him to the bed, pressing himself against him and kissing him. So thoroughly surprised was he that Gabriel didn’t kiss back. Crowley chuckled against his lips, remembering the first time they had kissed. It felt like so long ago. It was a little bit long ago.

And Crowley marveled at that fact as he moved his mouth to Gabriel’s cheek, peppering it and his jaw with kisses. To think, only a few months ago Gabriel had tried to kill them. Now, here he was, saying he cared about them, going to bed with them. It made Crowley laugh, pulling back from his kisses.

“What?” Gabriel asked. His eyes were scanning over Crowley’s face. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Crowley said, drawing the word out. He adjusted, the sheet falling off his body as he twisted. He leaned back down, placing his kisses to Gabriel’s neck, nuzzling his way around the collar of his jacket. Gabriel made a stifled little moan, his hands coming up to grab Crowley’s waist.

Aziraphale hummed a bit and laid down himself. Crowley tilted his head so he could watch as he continued to kiss at Gabriel’s skin. Aziraphale placed a hand on Gabriel’s cheek, turning his head towards him, giving Crowley better access. He placed his lips against Gabriel’s and kissed him deeply, the sight sending any blood left in Crowley’s body straight to his dick.

Crowley growled a bit and bit down on Gabriel’s skin, sucking on it, not enough to hurt or break the skin, just enough to leave a mark. His mark. This angel was theirs, it said. And if any fucker up in Heaven tried to mess with him they’d have to answer to Aziraphale and Crowley. And they wouldn’t like the response they got.

Gabriel groaned into Aziraphale’s mouth. Crowley smirked. He let his hand drift down, palming Gabriel through his pants. Gabriel leaned his head back, breaking the kisses from both Aziraphale and Crowley. 

“F-” he breathed out. 

Crowley smiled. “Oh, come now,” he said. He licked over the bruise he had made. “I know you can say it.” He bit down again, on the spot just next to the first. 

“Fuck,” Gabriel whispered. 

Crowley felt quite accomplished, although he wished it had taken a little more effort. He lifted his hips, straddling one of Gabriel’s legs, pressing his thigh against his dick. Gabriel’s hips bucked up into the touch, the grip on Crowley’s hips tightening. And Crowley loved having those strong hands all over him. 

Crowley sat up, straddling Gabriel’s hips, hands splayed out on his chest, pressing gently against the muscles there. He ground his groin against Gabriel’s, pulling a deep moan from the angel. 

Crowley looked between the two of them. “I want both of you,” he said, figuring that if he couldn’t sleep through his deep embarrassment at existing he could at least fuck his way through it.

Aziraphale’s eyebrows rose. Gabriel’s furrowed together.

“We’re both right here,” Gabriel said.

Crowley chuckled, leaning down and placing the softest kiss to his lips as he could manage. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Uh, thank you?”

Aziraphale sat up, placing a hand on Crowley’s back. “Are you sure?”

“I can take it,” Crowley says, licking his lips and staring at Aziraphale with eyes laden with what might be considered lust if someone didn’t know how in love they were. He winked. “Promise.”

Aziraphale smiled at him, looking down shyly for a moment. “You always were the adventurous one,” he said.

“What did you mean by both of us?” Gabriel asked. His hands had moved from Crowley’s hips, running up and down his arms instead.

Crowley turned his devilish smile to him. “You’re going to fuck me,” he said, leaning down so he could whisper in Gabriel’s ear. “At the same time.”

His smile faded as he sat back up. Gabriel’s face was blank, if not still a little confused. Crowley frowned a bit. He had been expecting a bit of a reaction out of him, but someone who didn’t understand sex surely wouldn’t find anything strange or hot about that. 

Aziraphale breathed an airy laugh.

“What am I missing?” Gabriel asked. 

“Oh so much,” Crowley said. He sat up all the way, reaching back to undo Gabriel’s pants with one hand, his other lingering on Gabriel’s stomach. “But don’t worry,” he got Gabriel’s dick out, rubbing it a few times before lining it up with his ass. “We’ll teach you all about it.”

“No!” Aziraphale slapped Crowley’s hand away. Crowley startled, pulling his arm back to his front. “You need to be properly prepared first.”

“Angel,” Crowley hissed, head rolling back as he rolled his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Bend forward, please,” Aziraphale said. 

With a defiant smirk, Crowley crossed his arms, sitting up even more. He expected Aziraphale to put a strong hand on his back, to force him down, holding his head to Gabriel’s chest as he finger fucked him. He did not expect for Gabriel’s strong hands to reach up, grabbing Crowley’s arms in a soft grip, gently tugging him down. And Gabriel was looking at him with such a soft and caring face that Crowley really couldn’t fight that gentle pull. He leaned down, shuffling his knees down so he could lay his head against Gabriel’s chest and still present himself to Aziraphale.

He liked rough. It turned him on. But he also liked this, listening to Gabriel’s heart pounding in his chest as he ran fingers through Crowley’s hair. It reminded Crowley a lot of the first few times he and Aziraphale had had sex. And he had to remind himself that feeling that way wasn’t a bad thing. 

Aziraphale was ruthless. He rubbed the lube over Crowley’s hole, gently prodding at it with his middle finger, dipping in just a bit before easing off, treading him like he was a fucking virgin that needed to be eased into it. 

“Angel,” Crowley hissed, squirming against Gabriel’s body. “Please.” He needed it hard and he needed it now. He needed the two of them to fuck the living daylights out of him so he could forget about his feelings and how they made him feel.

“All in good time, my dear.” Aziraphale slipped his finger in, moving it in and out in slow, careful movements. 

“Gabriel,” Crowley breathed, the last couple brain cells in his head still working trying to work a plan together. “Please talk some sense into him.”

“I think he’s being very sensible,” Gabriel said. “Preparation seems to be very important to this kind of stuff.”

Crowley growled, a deep, low, guttural sound. He was a fucking demon for goodness sakes. He could take it but they wanted to torture him. He decided to take matters into his own hands. He pushed up, breaking free of Gabriel’s embrace. He turned himself over, Aziraphale’s finger slipping out as he moved. He settled with his back against Gabriel’s chest, reaching down to grab his dick and shove it up there already.

“Grab his arms, please,” Aziraphale said, calm and cool as he always was, in that infuriating way he always was. 

Gabriel did as he was instructed, which Crowley attempted to make a mental note to tease him about later. He grabbed Crowley’s arms, pinning them down to his side. Crowley pressed against him. As much as he liked the whole clothing business, he really wanted to feel that broad chest placed against his back. He wanted Aziraphale’s softness pressed against his front. He wanted their warm bodies to embrace him and he wanted them to be fucking him already. 

Crowley blinked and both of the angels were suddenly naked. He felt Gabriel shiver underneath him and he smiled. He didn’t really want to struggle out of the embrace this time, but he put up a good effort for show.

“I know how you are, my dear,” Aziraphale said, his voice calming Crowley’s movements. “But we want to make you feel good, to show how much we love you.” 

He knelt between their legs, reaching forward and slipping two hot fingers inside Crowley. Crowley groaned, feeling Gabriel’s dick twitch against the small of his back.

“I know how much you love me,” Crowley said, hissed really. “Please just fuck me already.”

“Oh, my dear, sweet darling.” Aziraphale shifted closer, grabbing Crowley’s dick with his free hand. His thumb ran circled over the tip and Crowley’s body arched, pulling against the hold Gabriel had on his arms. 

“Is this...are you okay?” Gabriel asked, his grip weakening a little.

“Yes,” Crowley hissed. There was a lot Gabriel needed to understand about the dynamics of the bedroom, although Crowley thought it was pretty obvious.

“Maybe we should just..” Gabriel’s voice trailed off. “Get on with it,” he said after a moment.

Aziraphale chuckled, low and deep, the sort of chuckle that nearly made Crowley cum right then and there. “Really." His hand left Crowley’s dick and he whimpered. “What am I supposed to do with two so impatient lovers, hm?” His hand snaked between their bodies, knuckles grazing against Crowley’s ass as he rubbed against Gabriel’s dick. He hummed. “Oh well.” He pulled his fingers from Crowley’s ass and Crowley glared at him. “I suppose we’ll have to save that for another day.”

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hips, lifting him with ease and sliding him up a bit so Gabriel’s dick could have better access to him. Crowley moaned at the prospect and Gabriel breathed a hot and wet breath against his ear. 

Aziraphale rubbed a generous amount of lube on Gabriel’s dick before he lined it up and pushed it in. And Crowley found that incredibly hot, making a noise he didn’t even know he was capable of. 

“Now,” Aziraphale said, shuffling away much to Crowley’s despair. “Grab his hips, yes just like that. And push up into him...No, no, at an angle...there you go.”

Crowley pushed his head against Gabriel’s shoulder, pushing his hips against his fingers, pushing his ass against his dick. He wanted to be wrapped up in that feeling but the other half of that angelic embrace was currently sitting back, watching.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley whined, reaching his arms out to him.

Aziraphale smiled and obliged him, leaning down. He held himself up on his hands, hovering above Crowley, placing gentle kisses to his chest as Gabriel fucked him. 

“Please,” Crowley begged. “I need you. I need you both, please.”

Aziraphale kissed his cheek. “Of course, my dear. Everything for you.”

Aziraphale did make him suffer a few minutes more. Because despite how many times Crowley assured him he was fine (and really, Aziraphale should know very well that Crowley’s body would do exactly what he told it to do) Aziraphale still insisted on preparing him. He lubed his fingers again and grabbed Crowley's thigh, forcing his leg into the air. Crowley lifted the other one, deepening the push of Gabriel’s cock and presenting his ass to Aziraphale. 

Gabriel stopped moving as Aziraphale slid a finger in. Gabriel and Crowley both breathed out a soft moan in perfect harmony. A second finger came in and Crowley forgot how to breath. With a forced voice lacking air he said, “Gabriel, move.”

Gabriel’s body startled and then the fingers on Crowley’s hips dug in deeper and he continued his thrusting, his dick sliding against Aziraphale’s fingers. 

“Aziraphale,” Crowley said, his voice still strained as all of his concentration was going to keeping his body from setting on fire. “Please. More.”

“Just a moment, darling,” Aziraphale said, his fingers moving this way and that, stretching him just that extra bit more.

Crowley growled, certain he wasn’t going to last even half a moment longer. He refused to come without both of them in there. He wouldn’t allow it.

Much too much later, Aziraphale pulled his fingers out and lubed up his dick. Crowley closed his eyes, mind already in ecstasy at the prospect, at the very idea of what they were about to do.

He wanted it to hurt just a little as Aziraphale slowly entered him so it did. Not much. Just a tinge as the stretch of it all filling him up happened. Crowley moaned. It was all too much. It didn’t matter that at the angle, at the shallow thrusts the two angels could manage they never reached his prostate. Because having the two of them in there together was more than exciting enough for Crowley. 

They were here. They were all here. The three of them were here and they were in the moment together and the two of them were filling him up and loving him and Aziraphale was kissing at his chest and Gabriel was breathing hot against his neck and Crowley was pressed between them safe and sound and oh so full of love. 

He had to bite his lip to stop himself from getting too emotional. 

“I love you so much, my dears,” Aziraphale said. 

Crowley pushed up against him. “I love you,” he said. He didn’t want to say it but at this point he was so far gone that nothing was going to stop his mouth from just running off and being stupid. “Both of you.”

Gabriel’s movements stuttered a bit. His neck curved, resting his forehead against Crowley’s shoulder. “You have become very dear to me.”

“Oh come on!” Crowley said, his brain moving past ecstasy into some strange land of ‘what the fuck is a filter?’ “If I can say it so can you!”

Gabriel choked a bit, then swallowed hard. “I love you.”

“Well, there ya go!” 

Crowley’s body grew a mind of its own, his hips moving wildly, going against Gabriel’s guidance. He fucked himself down on the two of them and was gone, spilling out between him and Aziraphale. The others weren’t too far behind, both coming inside of him, their juices merging and mixing inside him. Crowley’s dick twitched, a little extra coming out at the idea of it.

Aziraphale was the first to come to his senses, pulling himself and Gabriel out, cleaning Crowley up with a cool towel. Clearly Gabriel wasn’t going to move so Crowley flopped himself to the side, falling to the bed next to him. 

“That was…” Gabriel started to say.

“Fuck yeah it was,” Crowley said, his eyes closing. 

Aziraphale tutted and moved them over, shoving them across the sheets so there was room for him on the other side of Crowley. Crowley went to turn over, to cuddle into Aziraphale’s side, but Aziraphale was sliding behind him, wrapping his arms around his back, placing gentle kisses to the back of his neck.

Crowley shrugged, draping his arm over Gabriel’s chest and leaning his head against Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel shuffled over closer. One arm slid under Crowley and Aziraphale’s bodies, the other resting against Crowley’s arm.

Crowley forced his eyes open a moment so he could look at Gabriel. It really was strange, he thought. Strange and funny. When he had shown up at the bookstore that first day Crowley had practically attacked him and had begged Aziraphale not to trust him. And now? Now Gabriel was probably the only one in heaven that Crowley did trust.

It was a strange, strange world indeed.


End file.
